Stage 3: Prince Fleaswallow's Rap
Flea Market '(also known as Prince Fleaswallow's Rap) is the third song you perform in PaRappa the Rapper during the third level of the game "'My dad's gonna bite me!!" Cutscene The cutscene starts with PaRappa driving away from his house, with his dad trying to chase after him shouting that PaRappa only had his license ten minutes. The scene cuts to Sunny Funny, PJ Berri, and Katy Kat talking to each other when PaRappa stops his car near them. He walks out, much to the shock of the three. They all go on a drive somewhere. Eventually, PaRappa, as usual, begins to daydream about he and Sunny together, eventually causing him to crash into a truck, flinging them high into space. The car literally "hits the road" and breaks into pieces. PaRappa thinks about the consequences of his actions, and how he can regain the money. Finally, he says his catchphrase, "I gotta believe!" PaRappa goes to the flea market where he encounters Prince Fleaswallow, who tells him to follow his rap. Stage The rap takes place under Fleaswallow's canopy in a flea market, obviously. Fleaswallow's goods can be found on the ground, ready to be sold. Other people's canopies are visible in the background. Lyrics I'm workin' in the flea market so early, I've been working here ever since my mama was a baby. Just because the rhythm is slow, that don't mean that you can't flow. In the rain or in the snow, Got the got the funky flow. 2x All you ever need is to be nice and friendly. 2x Remember, strike it rich the key is love. Save everybody from way up above. I can sell a bottle cap like this, (I will try to sell a cap like this,) 2x I never dreamed it would be like this, '' ''I am the number one ruler of the seven seas. The skunk over here will bring you luck, The pump over here comes with a truck, Oh yes, I had a lot of lot of fun, I made a lot of bucks and now I'm on the run. In the rain or in the snow, Got the got the funky flow. 2x Ha ha ha, let me tell you something that I never tell you before. Listen this! I have never sold everything, everything, (You have never sold everything, everything.) Money, money, money, is all you need. End of level dialogue 'Good' Prince Fleaswallow: Hey hey! Your papa is gonna be very proud of you. Let me know if you have another flea market! I will help you... Or you'll help me... (Hehaha) PaRappa: You got that right teacher! Thanks a lot! 'Cool' of children in background Prince Fleaswallow: Ya man! Ya man! Now you can get a better car than Joe Chin! Can I beg you a ride?... (Hahaha) PaRappa: Uh..Ah...sure! (Uh) But I need to get any car first! 'Bad/Awful' Prince Fleaswallow's stall collapses. Prince Fleaswallow: (U, uh, U uh,) Come on, let's do it all over again, all together now! PaRappa: Are you serious?...Man... TriviaCategory:Songs * If the wrong button is pressed, a hub cap will fall on Parappa's head.